dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boltbringer/@comment-67.191.57.146-20131012005224/@comment-24347953-20140118190625
Yes its been confirmed that most armors and weapon are "class bound" Meaning if you want this you and your pawn must be a Warrior (including trying to aquire Hellfire and the Sinner Armor sets) Framae blades any class that uses daggers MA Strider and ranger however hybrid Vocations such as MA MK And Assassin those three are based on Luck of getting the best weapon for that Class. took me about 16 runs just to get the Blackwing bow and then about 19 later got the best Mace for now till they decide to add new items and a new Area to play with. Personally hoping that they add new Vocations maybe 3 more that both your pawn and you can be considering i think its a bit unfair that your pawn can't be a hybrid since i always wanted my pawn As an assasin or a MK and maybe MA but im nt to much into the MA Mostly Assassin Ranger Warrior and MK. tho i do Dabble with the MA when i want to be a OP Jerk for the Enemies if they killed me a set ammount of times and i give them cosmic payback with MA Shootin Ricochet hunter around the corners or Taunting them and firing that at the wall or setting em ablaze with Magical Radiance or practically insta killing Gorcyclopes with ninefold bolt LOL <3 but yes most weapons and armor only shows to said vocations. tho hybrid Vocation based weapons you have to be that class yourself. i think tho don't hold me to this. MK your pawn must be either a fighter or Mage to get "said weapon Mace and or Mage shield" MA you staying this vocation just like the MK and pawn being a strider. Assassin you ramining this while Pawn jumps to Strider as well "considering the Guide book Says that MK is a hybrid of a mage and fighter MA MAge and strider and Assassin Strider + Fighter. so its possible that either of the Vokes may work but unsure but i do know a Sure way of getting most armor is Changing pawn and you to that vocation of the desired item you wish to have "excluding Hybrids altho Per Example i used maybe a sure way to get it but don't hold me to it" however Some items Like the Delta Guard the Helfire Cape and tat other cape including the "elite lantern" is All Vocations however i did get the hellfire cape when i was an Assassin and pawn being a ranger as she has been excluding 148-157 she's 172 if i remember right and has full shadow armor framae blade and dragons glaze with 2 rings and Sovreign cloak. Pawn Maya GT Yulia Tarkova (yes Space) also Friends list is full at the moment considering i do get allot of requests for items that either my friends are looking for or a Stranger is and usually i do that but i am takng a break from DA for a bit letting my daughter play it XD any who figured i'de help you out with that hope this helps you even tho its like several months later lol...